


No! Bad Husband!

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abuse, Anti-Digestive Tonic, Bad Husbands get eaten, Domestic Violence, F/M, Forced Marriage, Inigo still smiles through it all, Out of Character, Soft Vore, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: On the outside, Inigo and Nah are happily married, owning a house in Ylisstol, but it quickly spirals down after the two get a cabin miles away from the city.Nah's attitude is flipped upside down as Inigo is now the receiving end of being struck, forcing to be a 'Good' husband.Why? Because 'Bad' husbands get eaten.





	No! Bad Husband!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or the Fire Emblem franchise in general.
> 
> More support conversation material, but unlike the other two, this one going dark.

Inigo took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Beautiful, it is truly a wonderful day. The wind is light, the grass is green, the animals are out and enjoying life, his usual smile graces his face. Always smile, even through the worst of times…

Even when you get intimidated into marriage, one has to keep their smile on. He is eternally thankful Nah tends to sleep in, it gives him the breathing room he needs to keep his sanity. Due to her youthful appearance, he tended to regard her as a younger sister, rather than a woman his age, but that all changed when she admitted her feelings…

Then threatened to eat him if he didn’t accept her proposal, and since Inigo would very much like to keep living, he said ‘yes’. Even as he was internally screaming for help. At first everything was fine, like she made the threat out of an effort of a cruel joke, they both lived in Ylisstol, the marriage was a thing of beauty. She loved him and he… tried to love her. He was still getting use to the idea of her being a wife, rather than a little sister. Still, she gave him plenty of attention and was very reasonable.

Even the day she suggested they move out of the city and into a remote cabin, and when they did…  **that** is when everything started to topple down. The city was the only thing keeping her from keeping Inigo on a very tight leash. She seemingly turned into a whole different woman overnight. At first he resisted, trying to get back to the way things were.

But that only served to make her more volatile, and the day her claws raked into his cheek was the day he kept his mouth shut.  _ “You are supposed to listen to  _ **_me_ ** _. Like a good husband.”  _ She was especially livid that day and she made sure he knew it. Why did she turn so vicious?

She spent the next several weeks making sure that the idea was very clear, if he is a good husband, then he will be rewarded, if he doesn’t? Well, he has a number of scars to tell what happens then.

_ “I don’t want to see you flirting with any other woman, got it?” _ Nah told him almost a week ago.

He flinched as if she struck him, which she has had in the past,  _ “Y-Yes, of course, my love.” _ Internally that killed him, she  **knew** he wasn’t serious about his flirting, she is half-Manakete after all. So why lay down the law on that? Wasn’t it bad enough she all but forced… no, she did force him to move miles away from any village. Because if he didn’t? Well...

She smiled, but it was devious,  _ “I know, because I told you what happens to bad husbands, right?” _

_ “Th-They get eaten.”  _ He gulped.

_ “That’s right.” _ She nearly sung, before she wrapped her arms around him and all but dragged him to their bed,  _ “Now, treat me, dear.” _ On that topic, he has been told he is not allowed to climax until she is ready for him to. Though, all that really meant was she wanted the semen in her mouth, so she could slowly swirl it around with that disturbingly feral look in her eyes, before tilting her head all the way back and letting him watch it slide down her throat. The message was clear, that would be  **him** if he fails to do as she says.

He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts and noticed his smile faded as well as feeling several degrees hotter. Nah certainly had a way with words, which usually included threats… which was usually being eaten. In fact, she used it so frequently that it occurred to him that she might  **want** to anyway. He shivered at the thought. But, she wouldn’t, because he has been determined to be a ‘Good’ husband… and being a ‘Good’ husband meant doing whatever she wants… all the time. All day. Every day…

Even moving to a remote cabin miles away from anyone else, where he has no chance of escaping, not that he intends to. No sir, he loves his wife too much to just leave her.

_ ‘Gods, it was a mistake marrying her.’ _ Nope, he shakes his head, smile through it. “Inigo!” He startles and sprints towards Nah, who is just waking up, “Staring outside again?”

“Yes, it is a beautiful day.” He smiles as she pulls him into a kiss, “But not as beautiful as you.”

She flushes, “You’re too kind. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man?” Oh, she’s pulling that again?

“You deserve no less.” He replies with a practiced ease. “So, what did you want to do today?” Same stuff, different day, the only time he gets to do anything he wants is when  **she** runs out of ideas, or if a guest comes by, which is almost non-existent since they moved out here.

A genuine smile shows, “A picnic!” His heart eases up some, she’s being merciful, it’s better than being dragged to the bed or being told to cook.

“I’ll get the supplies.” He gives her a quick kiss, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Nah smirks as he dashes into the house, then pulls out a small vial that she had Tharja make, oh yes, there will be a picnic today… She replaces the vial and waits outside with a smile. An anti-digestive concoction,  _ “I don’t know why you want to go a day without food, but whatever…” _ The Dark Mage commented as she made it all the same.  _ “Don’t come running to me if you are starving.” _

Inigo returns with a filled basket and a blanket, “Shall we be off, love?” He eagerly asks.

She nods, “Lead the way.” She offers her hand and he quickly adjusts his grip so the basket and blanket are in one hand and her hand grips his other.  _ ‘Because gods know she won’t carry any of it.’ _ Inigo guides her through the fields to a spot underneath a tree. “I was hoping for a clearing in a forest…” She comments and his heart slows a few beats.

“O-Of course, I was just taking a detour, so I can relish every moment.” He quickly says, before adjusting their course. Nearly an hour passes until they reach a spot that Nah considers ‘perfect’. The dancer lays out the picnic stuff… with one hand, since Nah refuses to let go and guides her to sit first. “I made your favorite…” He starts.

“No need.” Inigo’s face pales, but his smile stays, “I’m content to just watch you.” Oh dear, now he knows something is off, and by the gods, watch she did. He felt her eyes looking over every single detail as he ate, kind of like… no, he has been a ‘Good’ husband. He pulls out the wine bottle and opens it, “Would you care for some wine?” He offers.

To his credit she stops and thinks about it, before nodding. “Yes, please.” He grabs two glasses and fills them up. He brings her cup to her lips and slowly tilts it in, then stops as her hand grazes his arm, the signal to put it down. She swirls it in her mouth while giving him this wild look in her eyes, before tilting her head back and letting it slide down her throat, Inigo suddenly felt several degrees colder. “Mmm…” She hums as her eyes flutter open. If it wasn’t for the disturbing way she is acting, he would have found it entrancing. “Inigo, dear…” Her voice comes out heated.

_ ‘Here? Now?’ _ “Yes, love?”

“Do I really…?” Before she finishes, he starts removing his clothes first, she gives him a predatory smile, “Mind opening this for me?” She pulls out a small vial, the label facing him.

_ ‘Anti-dige…’ _ He stops reading right there and gulps, but opens it regardless and offers it to her waiting mouth.  _ ‘Gods, she is…’ _

Again, she swirls it in her mouth, before tilting her head back and letting it flow down. “So… you have been having some… negative thoughts about me?” She coos.

_ ‘How? She told him she could only sense intentions if the person…’ _ she lied. He sighs, “Yes, dear."

“You do know that such things aren’t what a ‘Good’ husband does, right?” His face pales, yep… he knows exactly where this is going. Run? No, she would chase him down, and the nearest town is miles away… and he has no horse. She pulls out her Dragonstone, “Stay still, dear.” His body freezes in place as she shifts. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Her tongue gives him a rough lick, then she lies down, her maw wide open…

And stops, clearly waiting for him. He takes one deep breath before walking towards her mouth, carefully climbing in. Gods, he is naked inside her… a fact that is a near non-issue to what is about to happen, even if she took something that would remove any digestive liquid. He has to contain a gasp as her maw slowly closes, but not all of the way, giving him time to lie down, his back on her tongue.

Her tongue rubs him over multiple times, before tiling her draconic head back and he slides down. Muscles constrict as he is forced down further, until he reaches an empty stomach, the tonic thankfully doing its purpose perfectly. “Tharja said the tonic would last a day.” The inner walls rumble. “I’ll spit you back up in half a day. Just make yourself comfortable, love.”

He gently leans back and closes his eyes, maybe if he can force himself to sleep, then this will be over before he knows it…

He actually fell asleep as he wakes up to Nah’s stomach somehow pushing him back up. Within moments, he is back up in her mouth, covered in an ungodly amount of saliva and she opens her maw, then he climbs out. There, lesson learned, he can’t even think bad about her. “It won’t happen again.” He assures her as she shifts back.

She smiles, “Aw, don’t worry about it.” She giggles as he wipes himself with a spare towel, “I really liked that.” He nearly drops the towel as she deftly grabs some of the food, “I’m going to ask Tharja for some more of that stuff later! But it did leave me really hungry…” She starts downing dish after dish.

Great, “Anytime, love.” He smiles.

“Did  **you** enjoy it?” She returns a smile.

“Absolutely!” It’s a lie, he knows, she knows, but as long as he is agreeing with her, then she doesn’t consider it a lie.

She giggles, “I know you did, I heard you snoring.” She gives him a kiss, before licking his neck, “Mmm, you taste delicious, love.”

What did he do to deserve this?


End file.
